Admiration maladive
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: Cela aurait dû s'arrêter là, de simples critiques, un peu maladives certes, mais les sombres yeux du brun ténébreux avaient tendance à le perturber, bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Yaoi, allusions


**Titre** : Admiration maladive

**Rating** : T/M pour l'aspect tendancieux xD

**Disclaimer** : Ubiiisoooft, encore et encore. Tout est à eux.

**Note d'auteur** : Merci à TheOrangeBook, sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour ;)

.

.

.

.

.

Quelque part en Italie, dans l'une des somptueuses résidences Borgia, une pièce éloignée accueillait les soupirs désabusés d'une personne épuisée, à la fin du mois de janvier.

C'était une petite salle, seulement éclairée par la lumière d'un soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures aux couleurs des Borgia, sous quelques tableaux d'une valeur qui dépassait largement les revenus annuels d'un homme moyen. Le seul ameublement était deux grands fauteuils et trois tables, et l'une d'elle était déjà tellement couverte par tant de plusieurs papiers étranges que l'on en apercevait même plus le bois. En son centre, un homme était penché sur un bureau de bois clair, l'air concentré sur sa paperasse.

Machiavelli écrivait les récits passionnants des conquêtes de son maître, en tant que secrétaire aux ordres de Cesare. Trempant régulièrement sa plume blanche dans l'encrier noir, il grattait le papier, mais ses pensées n'étaient pas vraiment dirigées vers ce qu'il faisait.

Evidemment, être au service de ce Templier était très loin d'être facile pour lui, un Assassin, d'autant plus que ses propres compagnons le suspectait de traîtrise, à tord bien entendu, mais il fallait bien arrondir ses fins de mois, non ?

Seulement rien n'est jamais simple dans la vie, c'était une vérité qu'il apprenait maintenant à ses dépens.

Il observait de loin son commanditaire, lors de ses rares passages éclairs, et il se surprenait parfois à blâmer ou apprécier, selon ses humeurs changeantes, ses moindres faits et gestes. Il était son principal modèle, et il se disait souvent que de nombreux princes devraient l'imiter, uniquement sur le plan stratégique bien sûr, car la plupart de ses actions, comme traquer sans relâche les Assassins et chercher avidement un objet de pouvoir dissimulé on se savait où, n'étaient pas toujours toutes très judicieuses.

Cela aurait dû s'arrêter là, de simples critiques, un peu maladives certes, mais les sombres yeux du brun ténébreux avaient tendance à le perturber, bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

.

Niccolo fit déraper ses doigts sur sa feuille, ruinant ainsi le fruit de plusieurs dizaines de minutes de travail acharné qui se révélait maintenant inutile. Jurant, il se leva du beau bureau, richement décoré de gravures, sur lequel il oeuvrait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et traversa la pièce, à la recherche d'une corbeille où jeter ce gâchis.

N'en trouvant guère, il jura de plus belle, et chiffonna la feuille, qu'il fourra dans une de ses poches, déjà pleines d'accessoires divers et variés.

Se rendant compte qu'il venait d'utiliser sa dernière page vierge, il sortit du bureau d'un pas rageur, en quête de nouvelles feuilles à noircir de son écriture adroite. Il se retrouva dans un long couloir, très étroit, et fonça tête baissée, agacé.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'émerveiller devant les peintures, plus belles les unes que les autres, qui faisaient office de parure aux murs de pierre, d'une part parce qu'il était irrité et avait une envie fulgurante et difficile à contenir de casser quelque chose au plus vite, et d'autre part parce qu'il entra en violente collision avec un Cesare à l'air maussade.

Le philosophe s'en serait donné des claques, se maudissant de sa bourde, son exaspération renforcée.

.

Le Borgia eut un sourire carnassier, appuya son bras contre le mur et croisa les jambes, barrant le passage.

Il avait délaissé son armure pour une simple chemise rouge et un pantalon noir.

« Bonjour Niccolo, susurra-t-il d'une voix suave.

Conscient que l'homme en face de lui bloquait son passage, dans une position qui était plus que défavorable à ses nerfs à vifs, Machiavelli soupira intérieurement.

En plus d'avoir de grands doutes sur la nature de ses sentiments confus envers le brun, le concerné était à moins de dix petits centimètres de lui et usait de tous ses charmes.

Une seconde.

_Quoi_ ? Quels charmes ?

- Bonjour Signore, salua-t-il le plus froidement qu'il put, voulant se redonner contenance.

- Dis-moi, comment avance ton travail ?

Pensant à la feuille chiffonnée dans sa poche, le philosophe se prépara à débiter l'un de ses fameux mensonges si convaincants, dont il avait le secret, que personne n'arrivait jamais à déchiffrer.

- Très bien, j'allais justement chercher...

Le regard brûlant du Borgia l'interrompit en pleine tirade. Il percevait une telle intensité dans ces yeux si noirs qu'il aurait pu s'y perdre, des heures durant.

- Hem... Chercher des papiers, je n'en ai plus, se rattrapa-t-il du mieux qu'il put.

Le sourire moqueur du brun lui montra instantanément qu'il ne l'avait pas berné.

Bon sang, seuls quelques élus voyaient à travers ses paroles, habituellement orchestrées plus harmonieusement. Même si, parfois, son mensonge était facilement détectable, les gens avaient pourtant envie de le croire. Mais pas Cesare.

- Bien, très bien ! Je t'attend dans le bureau, j'ai à te parler » déclara ce dernier.

Sans attendre de réponse, il rasa de plus près que nécessaire le philosophe pour passer dans l'étroit couloir, et ouvrit la porte du fameux bureau dans lequel il entra. Déconcerté, Machiavelli n'avait pas la moindre idée de que faire, mis à part rester planté sur ses pieds, vacillant, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

La réponse s'imposa donc d'elle même, après quelques interminables secondes de flottement : aller chercher des pages et des pages à couvrir de son écriture. Autant être un minimum logique dans ses actions, que diable.

Après tout, il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par des phrases charmeuses et un regard aussi captivant qu'enjôleur.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le couloir, les bras chargés de paperasse, il s'accorda quelques secondes de répit pour prendre une grande inspiration.

Armé de tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve, il poussa la porte, et s'arrêta aussitôt dans son encadrement.

Le Borgia était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, la tête posée au creux de sa paume, les pieds sur la deuxième table. Il triturait négligement sa barbe du bout des doigts. D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui.

Le philosophe ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard la ligne que formaient ses longues jambes. Comme par réflexe, ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son cou, pour une fois débarrassé de sa lourde armure. Il fit finalement face au visage troublant, le feu aux joues de remarquer que le brun avait suivi le trajet indiscret de son regard.

Il s'assit face à lui, tendu ( oui, à cet endroit là... ) par l'aura assommante qui se dégageait de cet homme.

« Tu te doutes bien que j'attend beaucoup plus de toi que de simples écrits, asséna-t-il.

- Plaît-il ?

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Niccolo.

- ... »

Cesare se leva sans bruits autre que celui du froissement de ses vêtements et du léger cliquetis de son armure, et s'agenouilla devant le siège du philosophe qui crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, tant la position de leur corps était tendancieuse.

Si jamais le Borgia s'apercevait du mouvement révélateur qu'il venait involontairement de faire...

Le temps s'arrêta. Ils étaient trop proches.

Un face à face décisif.

.

« Où... sont... ils ? articula le Templier.

- Je ne... De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Ne répond pas à une question par une autre.

Il posa sa main sur la bosse qu'il avait malheureusement remarquée, et effectua une légère pression.

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, le philosophe serra les jambes, interdisant du mieux qu'il le put l'accès à son intimité.

- ...

- Tu ne me dira rien, pas vrai ? fit le brun avec une moue déçue.

- Non, souffla Niccolo.

- Dommage...

Cesare se redressa et quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec lui-même.

Avant de fermer la porte, il dit :

- Au fait, tu es relevé de tes fonctions. Incapable d'écarter les cuisses face à son supérieur, vraiment inadmissible.

.

Seul assis sur son fauteuil, devant ses yeux se rejouait la scène. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses moeurs de se laisser séduire par des hommes, mais cette fois-ci, sa rigidité et son calme à toutes épreuves l'avaient quittés lorsqu'il en avait vraiment eu besoin. Il s'était laissé manipuler par...

Par quoi d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas avec son exceptionnelle générosité et sa grandeur d'âme que le Borgia l'avait séduit, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Evidemment, il y avait son incontestable beauté physique qui jouait énormément en sa faveur, mais il savait que c'était bien plus que cela. Non, c'était autre chose, mais il ne trouvait pas de terme pour définir cela.

Ah, si. Une admiration maladive.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
